MY BOY
by bunnyblack.FLK.136
Summary: "Isi hati Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin yang ia sampaikan dengan sebuah lagu di hari ulang tahun putranya, Cho Sehun." KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!


Tittle : MY BOY

Author : ( .136)

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Length : One Shoot

Warning : YAOI/BL / / TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : "Isi hati Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin yang ia sampaikan dengan sebuah lagu di hari ulang tahun putranya, Cho Sehun." KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** ( .136) present **

~ MY BOY ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Di kediaman Cho Kyuhyun suasana sangat meriah. Pasalnya, di mansion mewahnya itu tengah diadakan pesta ulang tahun putranya Cho Sehun yang ke-7 tahun. Di acara ini pula Kyuhyun berniat memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk 'istri'-nya, Lee Sungmin. Di tengah-tengah acara, ia pergi ke atas panggung yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Bunyi microphone yang di tepuk pelan mnarik perhatian para tamu untuk menyaksikan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Tuan muda Cho.

"Ehem.." dehem Kyuhyun. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi semua tamu yang meluangkan waktu untuk dating kemari, di acara ulang tahun putraku Cho Sehun yang ke-7 tahun."

"Dalam kesempatan ini pula aku ingin memberikan 'sebuah hadiah kecil' untuk 'istri'-ku, Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih karena kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan mengajarkanku banyak hal yang tak ku ketahui sebelumnya. Saranghae yongwonhi, Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi tepukan meriah dan sorakan dari para tamu. Changmin dan Donghae adalah orang yang paling bersemangat dalam menyuarakan suara mereka.

Alunan musik mulai mengalun, sejenak Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Hooo~ oh ye~

You my boy my love my boy

You my boy my love my boy'

Lirik awal dari lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan begitu menyita perhatian para tamu sekalian. Suara Kyuhyun yang merdu menambah intensitas para tamu untuk turut mendengarkan dan menikmati lagu yang Kyuhyun bawakan.

'You are the only one I want

You're the only one I love

Pinky promise you this from the bottom of my heart

On the good days or bad days

And the times you need someone to learn on

I'll always be there for you

You're my boy'

Lirik selanjutnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum manis. Di balasnya tatapan cinta Kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin menoleh sekilas pada Sehun yang berada tepat disampingnya yang juga turut melebarkan senyumnya melihat aksi romantic appanya itu.

'When I open my eyes to your voice in the morning

I can't help but keep smiling all day

When we're together I want to hold you forever

And never let go of you baby'

'Don't wanna you chasing after this love

This can disappear anytime

When I am in doubt

I will remember your smile

Forever.. I will love you boy'

Lirik berikutnya membuat Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya. Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul selaku orang tua Kyuhyun hanya menatap kagum anaknya. Apalagi Heechul, ia tak menyangka putranya yang sangat keras kepala dan egois bertingkah seromantis ini karena seorang Sungmin. Heechul tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bersyukur karena Sungmin mampu mengubah pendirian seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Ia pun memeluk suaminya, Cho Hangeng dari samping. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sekarang ia tengah menangis, ia bahkan tak bergeming saat Sehun menjauh darinya dan memilih berada dalam gendongan harabojinya, Kangin yang tengah mengamati Kyuhyun pula bersama Leeteuk. Eunhyuk dan Kris yang melihat Sungmin tengah menangis pun beranjak dari pasangan mereka untuk menenangkannya.

"Kyu sangat romantis, Min. Aku jadi iri padamu." Ucap Eunhyuk lalu kembali menikmati lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan. Sungmin pun turut menyimak kembali.

'If there is anything I could say to show my love

I would say them to you right away

Even if I went around this world

There'd be nothing to show

How much I really adore you boy

I'm afraid this can turn into memories

But I'll try not to think of it

'cause a lifetime's not enough to be loving you

Forever I will love you

Dan Sungmin tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya. Ia merasa terharu dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan hingga rasa sesak itu timbul menyergap oksigen yang seharusnya ia hirup untuk bertahan hidup. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin mulai terisak pun bergeming menuruni panggung dan menghampiri Sungmin. Di genggamnya erat tangan Sungmin dan ditatapnya mata foxy indah itu seolah-olah ia mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin untuk berhenti menangis. Bukan airmata ini yang ingin Kyuhyun lihat melainkan binar kebahagiaan yang tersinar didalamnya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menyeka airmata Sungmin dan ia menuntun Sungmin untuk menaikki panggung bersamanya.

'Oohhh~ oh dear God

Don't let this relationship fade away

Without him I couldn't even go on

Because I love him so

Because I cherish him

I'll never let go of this love'

'You are the only one I want

You're the only one I love

Pinky promise you this from the bottom of my heart'

Bukannya berhenti menangis namun airmata Sungmin kian melimpah. Lirik itu sangat menyentuhnya, apalagi Kyuhyun menyanyikannya dengan tulus seolah lewat lagu ini Kyuhyun ingin agar Sungmin mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin disisinya. Sungmin yakin itu, ia dapat melihatnya di dalam mata hazel Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tahu bahwa mata tak akan pernah berbohong. Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk Sungmin dan menenangkannya sembari terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

'You're my boy my love my boy

You're my boy my love my boy

You're my boy my love my boy

You're my boy my love my boy

You're my boy

Oh my love~

Hmmm'

Dan berakhirlah sudah lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tetap memeluk Sungmin bahkan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gomawo, Ming. Selamanya aku terus mencintaimu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk lari dariku karena aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Kau adalah separuh aku, Ming. Kyu is Min and Min is Kyu. So, KyuMin is forever."

.

.

.

.

_END_

.

.

.

Annyeong. Mian ternyata Different Loves in the Same Persons belum bisa saya lanjut. Filenya saya simpen di warnet yang biasa saya buat ngetik dan udah dapat separuh tapi ternyata warnetnya tutup jadi saya tunda dulu karena saya malas ngetik ulang lagi #plakk

Gimana nih chingu dengan ff ni? Pada diabetes gak? Ni ada sedikit sangkut pautnya sama ff yang My Sweety Suffering dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena Kris cuma muncul nama aja. Terserah readerdeul mau bilang ini sequel atau bukan.

Lain kali saya mau bikin ff dengan rated M. adakah yang seSUJU? Kalo ada tolong suaranya dong…

THE SAKAU saya lanjut kalo kerangka nya udah jadi ne. mumpung lagi liburan jadi saya mau bikin ff sepuasnya. Biar pas ngetik di warnet gak kelamaan. Bantuin saya ne kalo ada yang pengen ff kaya gimana ntar saya kembangin ceritanya, reader boleh kasih ide tentang intinya ntar saya perluas. #ceileehh sok-sokan banget..

Oya, ni ff dari lagu nya Xing judulnya My Girl yang English version. Di lirik aslinya yang boy itu girl and yang him itu her. Tapi saya ubah gitu karena kebutuhan cerita. Coba cermatin artinya deh pasti nyentuh banget. Saya aja pas tahu juga kesengsem sendiri..

Awalnya saya kira itu yang nyanyi Ryeowook ma Kyuhyun oppa coz suaranya hamper mirip ternyata setelah dicermati lagi suaranya kurang spesifik tapi cobadeh readerdeul denger sekilas pasti gak jauh beda pemikirannya ma saya. And nonton juga videonya! Yang suaranya mirip Ryeowook oppa itu manis banget hamper mirip cewek. Ada juga yang face nya mirip Heechul oppa dan ada juga yang mirip pangeran Yul di Princess Hours. #banyak banget curcolnya.. mianhae ne~!? saya emang cerewet orangnya. Kalo pada gak suka ya di skip aja! heheheNRY~!

Last, MIND TO REVIEW? DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE..

Gomawo..

Saranghae~! 3

HWAITING~!

~himCHANrin~


End file.
